A Promise to keep
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: When Jack and Elsa finally get married thing, things that shouldn't happen in the normal day life.
1. Chapter 1

A Promise To Keep

Chapter One

This a Disney crossover including

Jack Flynn Hiro Proteus Prince Charming Adam

Elsa Anna Merida Rapunzel Odette Giselle

Jack and Elsa walked together over the frozen fountain each sliding gracefully across the ice. Jack grabbed a hold of Elsa's hand and twirled her. Elsa, almost losing her balance, "Don't worry," he said grabbing her waist and pressing her up against him. "I got you." He said giving her a kiss.

Elsa smiled. "Is that a promise?" She asked biting her lip.

Jack nuzzled her. "A promise to keep." He said lovingly. Jack had asked Elsa to go out with him almost three years ago. He knows it time for him to step it up. He twirled her again, Elsa giggled. Jack reached in his pocket, a little velvet box. "Speaking of promises to keep..." He said getting down on one knee. He opened the velvet box just as she turned around. 29 carrot diamond ring glistened inside the box. Elsa gasped with delight. She clasped her hands together and pressed them together. "Will you keep the best promise of all, with me by your side." Jack said.

Elsa tackled Jack. "Yes, yes yes!" She yelled. "Yes." Her and Jack hit the ice hard.

Jack laughed as Elsa crushed him. Elsa laughed and tucked strands of her braid behind her ear as she sat up. Jack sat up and placed the ring on her left hand. She squeaked as she felt the metal from the ring.

About a year later Elsa stood in front of the mirror in a beautiful a line silhouette fit and flare trumpet wedding dress covered in sparkling ice crystals. A train falling from her shoulders. See through lace sleeves covering her arms. She tensed as Anna pulled her hair back. Anna was dressed in a navy blue sparkle one shoulder tea length maid of honor dress. The shoulder fabric hanging down her back. A bright sparkle broach pinned to her shoulder. Anna stared admiringly at her older sister. "You look beautiful, Elsa. I know mom would be crying and dad would be interrogating Jack about the future if they were here." Anna said setting her head on sisters shoulder.

Elsa nervously laughed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Thanks Anna, for everything." Elsa said turning to her and embraced her.

Anna gasped. "Oh. I almost forgot." Anna said running over to a chair where her purse sat. "You still need something blue." Anna said digging through her purse. She grabbed a blue crystal flower.

Elsa gasped when she saw it. "Anna, its beautiful. Mom's flower she gave you before she left." Elsa held it in her hand carefully with a smile which faded. "I can't take it. Its yours."

Anna grabbed it from her and slipped it into Elsa's hair above her ear. "Something borrowed then." Anna said.

Rapunzel came through the door, wearing a light blue version of Anna's dress.  
"Anna. Come on, were on." Rapunzel said. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my goodness gracious. Elsa! You look beautiful." Elsa blushed looking down at the dress. "He's one lucky guy." Rapunzel said.

"Yes he is." Rapunzel's dad said as he walked into the room. "Come on girls, my wife will be mad if this doesn't go according to plan."

"Here we go!" Anna and Rapunzel grabbed their brochette of flowers and squealed as the left to join the other brides maids.

Elsa giggles as they scurry away before she hugs her uncle. "Thank you so much for being here." She said.

"It's the least I could do." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know your father would want to walk you down the isle if he could. I'm glad I could help out." He said placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. He wipes a tear from his face. "We better get into place." He said handing Elsa her brochette of flowers. Pale blue lilies, bright blue roses with spits of white baby's breath everywhere. The stems tied together with a silk white ribbon. White and blue glitter sprayed over them.

Elsa gasped. "My veil." She said pointing to a tiara. He placed it on top of her head. A pale blue see through sparkle veil fell over her face and draped behind her.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Don't be nervous." He said as they took their positions. "Just don't trip." He said with a laugh. Elsa huffed and smacked him in the stomach. The both laughed as the music began to play. "Here we go." He said as he pushed open the door.

Elsa took a deep breath as everyone stood from their seats. All eyes on her. She looked up at the alter decked out with white and blue roses. Her eyes fell upon Jack and all her fears fade away. He stood before her. He was dressed in a white royal coat with gold details. He had blue pants on.

'She looks absolutely beautiful.' Jack thought. 'how could a boy like me be so lucky.' He stared at Elsa with stars in his eyes.

Kristoff, his best men, nudged Jack in the stomach. "Don't screw it up dude." Kristoff whispered to Jack.

When Elsa finally reached the alter and turned toward him. Jack realized he hadn't been breathing. Jack and Elsa locked their hands together in front of the pastor. Next to Jack stood Kristoff, Flynn, and Hiro.

On Elsa's side stood Anna, Rapunzel, And Merida. As the pastor spoke Jack's icy blue eyes stared into Elsa's frozen blue eyes. When it came time to say their vows Elsa started first. "Every since I meet you, life has been happier." She said choking on her tears of happiness. "I use to be afraid to show off my powers, I use to be afraid of everyone. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. So you better not mess it up." Elsa laughed as a quiet laugh crept over the guests.

Jack laughed. "I'll try not to." He said with a smile. "I am so looking forward to settling down with you. The promises that we kept as an individual are now becoming our secrets. And I am ready to keep the greatest secret of all time, your heart." He said to Elsa. "And that is a promise to keep."

"And now you may kiss the bride." The pastor said. The crowd cheered as their lips touched.


	2. Chapter 2

A Promise To Keep

Chapter Two

Disney crossover included

Jack Flynn Hiro Proteus Price Charming

Elsa Anna Rapunzel Merida Odette Giselle

Tell me what you think of it so far. I hope you ship this as much as I do

six months later Elsa stood in the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. When Jack came through the door and set his coat down on the table as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "What did the guardians say?" Elsa asked setting down the rag and tuning toward him.

Jack groaned. "Same thing they always say. 'More of the kids are believing in us Jack'." Jack said doing his best impression of the big Russian Santa. Elsa laughed as their was a knock at the door, "Are you expecting company?" He asked as Elsa sashayed to the door. "What are you up to?" Jack asked with a laugh as Elsa tuned and smiled at Jack.

Elsa opened the door and a little boy ran through the door who was about two years old. "Hey there Caiden, where's your mom?" Elsa said leaning down and kissing the little blonde boys head.

Caiden pointed out the door and ran to see his uncle. "Hey little man." Jack said picking him up and setting him on his hip.

"Jac, Jac," The little boy squealed as he reached out for his white hair.

Jack grinned. "Ah ah ah." He said. "What's my name?" Jack said as Anna walked through the door hugging her sister. The little boy was the perfect combination of his mother and Kristoff. Light brown freckles covered his nose with his green eyes like his mother and the blonde shaggy hair of his father. Caiden shut his mouth with a smirk on his face. Jack began to tickle him. "Whats my name?" He said with laughter.

Caiden's adorable joy filled laugh filled the room. "Uncu Jac, uncu Jac!" The little boy squealed through his laughter. Jack laughed along and set him down on the floor. Anna and Elsa laughed as they sat down on the couch. Caiden ran to his mothers side, who was three months pregnant. Then he went over to else and poked her stomach. "Momma say there anofer persn in her bewwy, do you have one to, antie Ewsa" Caiden said.

Anna's eyes grew wide. "Caiden, be nice." Anna said grabbing his hand not forcefully just enough to get his attention.

Elsa and Jack just laughed he sat down in the chair next to the couch. "It's okay." Elsa said laughing. "We don't have one, Caid." She said with a smile.

Caiden pouted. "Why not, there no one to pway wiff here." He said.

Anna gasped but Elsa and Jack just continued to laugh. "What, I'm not good for ya Caidmaster." Jack said reaching forward and grabbing Caiden. Caiden squealed and giggled as Jack tickled his little stomach.

Anna sighed. "Elsa I am so sorry about that. He over heard me and Kristoff talking."

Elsa stood up to get something. "Kristoff and I dear." She said with a giggle.

Anna smirked and grabbed the pillow behind her and chucked it at her. "Shut up." She said with a laugh as she stood to help her in the kitchen. When she cornered her. "Now seriously whats the whole baby situation." Anna said as Elsa was making tea.

Elsa laughed. "Go sit down preggers. Shouldn't you be resting."

Anna laughed. "This isn't my first rodeo sister." She said placing a hand on her stomach... well, so." Anna said expecting.

Elsa just sighed "We're trying but I have had no luck." Elsa said placing the tea cups and the pot on the tray. "The doctor said it has nothing to do with me, I just gahh." She said frustrated.

Jack walked in and leaned up against the door frame with Caiden on his hip. "Baby. I love you but I got to go." He said. Elsa looked at him confused. "It's Friday."

Elsa understood. "Oh, right." She said reaching out. "Okay, give me little man." She said taking Caiden from him.

Jack leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks babe. Love you." He said as he left.

"Make good choices!" Elsa yelled out to him.

Anna laughed. "Where's he going?" Anna asked as she took Caiden, who was slowly starting to fall asleep, from Elsa.

Elsa picks up the tray and takes it to the coffee table. "Every Friday he goes and gets a drink with Bunny because he doesn't work in the morning." Elsa said. "You can lay him down in the back room Elsa said as Caiden fell asleep on Anna's shoulder.

Anna walked back and placed him on the bed as Elsa poured her and Anna some tea. "Sounds pretty fishy to me." Anna said sitting down next to Elsa grabbing a cup and saucer.

Elsa stirred some milk and sugar into hers. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked as she waved her hand over her tea cup chilling her tea.

Anna took a sip of her tea. "I'm not saying he's cheating, but I would at least check up on Kristoff once. Maybe drop Caiden off here and join him a few times." She said setting down her plate. Elsa laughed and slapped her leg. "I'm not saying while I'm pregnant Elsa gosh. Just think about it." Anna said picking up her tea again.


	3. Chapter 3

A Promise To Keep

Chapter Three

Disney Crossover including

Jack Kristoff Flynn Hiro Proteus Prince Charming Adam

Elsa Anna Rapunzel Merida Odette Giselle

Elsa pondered Anna's comment in the weeks that followed. One Friday, Jack even came home and he had red on his lips and he smelt of coconuts, which he normally smells like freshly fallen snow. The next Elsa promised herself she would follow him out. "Heading out?" She asked as Jack walked past her toward the door.

Jack nodded, "I'll be home late tonight okay. So don't wait up." Jack said grabbing a hold of his coat.

Elsa stood from the couch. "You know what. I could use a drink. I'll come with you."

Jack paniced. "No!" He yelled. "I mean, not tonight. Maybe next week huh baby." He said giving her a kiss. Elsa couldn't even react. "Bye baby, love you." He said darting out the door. Elsa couldn't imagine it, could Anna be right.

Elsa watched as Jack walked down the street toward the bar. Elsa took a deep breath and walked out the door. The bar was only a few minutes away from their little cottage they moved to when Elsa handed down the throne to Anna. Elsa hid behind trees and bushes. She felt ridicules there was no way he was cheating on her right...

She followed Jack to the park where he took a wrong turn. Elsa gasped. 'No, she thought. He wouldn't.' She thought as she slowly followed him. They were in the center of the park, where people had been going missing and Jack had disappeared. Elsa looks around the corner but can't see him until she hears footsteps. She panics and hides behind the bushes. Elsa doesn't want Jack to know that she was following him if it was him. Elsa relaxes when she sees Flynn walking through the park gripping. "God, I can't handle her right now." He said to himself. "I mean seriously, who can handle her singing ALL the time." He said. Elsa giggled. 'that was Rapunzel'. She thought. She looked out at Flynn when she saw Jack jump from the tree without a sound. Flynn obviously didn't notice him he just kept walking until Jack grabbed a hold of his head, tilting it sideways, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and sinking his teeth into Flynn's neck.

It took all of Elsa's might not to scream and become discovered. Jack lifted his head as Flynn fell to the cobble stone path. He didn't move, blood pouring from his neck in a puddle. Elsa began to panic. Jack's face was covered with blood, her cousin-in-law's blood. Elsa stared in fear at her murderous husband. How well did she really know him. She took a step back and a branch snapped under her feet. Elsa looked down in fear then back to Jack. His eyes, red tinted as they were, were staring in her direction. Elsa looked around for an escape. There was no where she could run. She looked back at Jack hoping he would just walk away. Jack tilted his head and started walking. Walking toward her.

Elsa's breaths became shallower and shorter in fear as Jack came closer and closer to her hide out. Elsa backed up as far as she could until their was a building blocking her way. She waited, it seemed like forever. Jack's hand shot through the bush to check the noise. Elsa screamed.

I know this chapter is kinda short but deal the next one is right there.


	4. Chapter 4

A Promise To Keep

Chapter 4

A Disney Crossover including

Jack Kristoff Flynn Proteus Prince Charming Adam

Elsa Anna Rapunzel Merida Odette Giselle

Tell what you think so far. Whats your theory of what happens

I would love to know. My best friend don't even know the answer.

Jack jumped back at the sound of her scream. 'No!' He thought. 'She wasn't, no!' "Elsa, please." He said shushing her. "Let me explain, please!" He said to her trying to comfort her.

Elsa put her hands up defensively. "No! Don't touch me!" She said standing up. She began to run.

Jack began to run after her before he thought better of it. He kicked at the ground. "How could you be so careless." A woman's voice said when Elsa was completely out of site.

Jack gasped and turned to see Odette, emerge from the bushes across from him. "Odette, I didn't..." He said quickly. He couldn't finish his sentence. She was right. He should have sensed that she was there. He should have been more careful. "Exactly." Odette said walking around him. "You shouldn't have let her leave either." Odette said turning to him. She appeared right in front of his face. "This secret is vital to our survival. There are a lot more of _them_ the there are of us." She said in disgust of the humans she spoke of. "You know the rules Jack, as do I." Odette said seriously. "If you don't do it. I will, and you won't like the outcome of my choice." She said turning away from him. Her long blonde wavy hair cascaded down her back onto her black silhouette A line red sleeved dress.

Jack sighed. "I know, Odette." Jack said looking up at the moon.

Odette smiled. "Your time is limited, Jack." She said. Jack, with supernatural speed, ran after Elsa. Odette laughed to herself with that evil laugh. "The council would just love to hear about this." She said checking her nails. Then she looked down at Flynn's body. She laughed. "Now you have a murder case on you hands, Jack." She tusked. "Sloppy." she disappeared into the night.

Elsa ran as fast she could, tears running down her face. 'How is this possible. What is he!' She thought as she ran toward her house. "Elsa please." Jack said showing up in front of her. Elsa screamed and turned around. "Just let me explain." He said popping up in front of her again. Elsa screamed and stumbled backward falling on the ground.

She wrapped her arms around her and cried. Jack wrapped his arms around her. Elsa didn't have enough strength to fight back. She was to tired and just all around exhausted. "What did you do?" She asked him choking on her tears.

Jack sighed. "I know," He said pulling her close. "I know. This wasn't suppose to happen." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Elsa, I never told you the whole story. Please come in side. We have a lot to talk about." He said standing and reaching out his hand. Elsa was very hesitant. She just saw this man murder her cousin's husband. "You can trust me." Jack said. "I promise I won't ever hurt you." He said. But he wasn't sure how long he could keep that promise.

Odette laughed as she entered a stone building. It was very Victorian and reminded you of the undead. It was dark but Odette could see perfectly. She walked through the hallway to a big room where three men sat behind a giant table. "Ahh, Odette." Prince Charming said sitting at the head of the table in between Proteus and Adam.

"You're just in time." Adam said pouring her a glass. Their was no food on the table at all but many pitchers full of delectable red liquid. Odette's mouth watered as she took her seat next to Adam. His red hair was down to his shoulders. He wore a white pirate like shirt and black pants. He gave a sweet kiss to Odette before he handed her the glass.

"Hear anything interesting tonight?" Proteus asked curiously, taking a sip from his glass. He was always one for gossip. His black hair was pulled. He wore a black shirt with a blue vest and black pants.

Odette took a sip from he glass. "Well no, but I did see something I thought you would _love_ to know about." Odette said with a smile.

I know this is one also short but but but but gahh don't judge me.

Tell me what your theories are. Maybe your right or maybe you crashed and burned

but hey you'll only know when I'm finished.


	5. Chapter 5

A Promise To Keep

Chapter 5

A Disney Crossover including

Jack Kristoff Flynn Proteus Prince Charming Adam

Elsa Anna Rapunzel Merida Odette Giselle

I hope you have enjoyed this story so far but if you haven't TO BAD haha

Elsa looked questionably at Jacks calming blue eyes. All traces of red had disappeared. She didn't understand what she was doing but she trusted him. She grasped his hand as he led her into their house. Elsa had almost made it there before she fell. Jack sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. He lowered his head, not knowing how to explain this to her. He ran his hand through his white hair. "Elsa." He said softly, she didn't acknowledge the fact that he was speaking to her. "Elsa, please just look at me." He said taking her hand and clasping it between his.

Elsa sighed "I don't know if I can, Jack." She said, but not pulling her hand away. "Just answer me this, why couldn't you just tell me?" Elsa asked him with tears in her eyes.

Jack tussled his hair again. "Elsa. I couldn't. Its a rule among vampire. You can't expose your self to a human. Even their soal mate Elsa." I wanted to tell you. I have almost told you many times but I would face serious consciences." Jack said wrapping his arm around her.

Elsa didn't move. "And what if we were to have a kid, what would happen to the child?" Elsa asked seriously.

Jack sighed. "I guess that's a perk. Vampires can't have children, or at least not that I have know about. I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through tonight Elsa, I really am."

Elsa stood furiously. "And what am I to tell my cousin after you murdered her husband. Or will he come back to?" Elsa asked. The room getting colder.

Jack hadn't really thought about it. "He never thinks about these things." A woman's voice said in the back ground of the room. "Do you, Jack." Odette said emerging from the shadows of the dark house.

Jack stood and turned toward the woman. "Odette, please I am handling this."

Elsa grabbed a hold of Jack's arm seeing the red tint in Odette's eyes. "Who is this?" Elsa whispered to Jack. She feared for her life.

Jack was about to answer when Odette did herself, obviously hearing her. "Excuse me, I must have left that part out. Odette, I work for the council." Her voice seemed sweet but there was an evil icy undertone to it.

Odette stretched out her arm to Elsa. Elsa reached forward to shake it but Jack stopped her. "What the hell are you doing here Odette." He said to her shrilly.

Odette wagged her finger and tusked. "We don't talk that way to our elders do we, Jack." She said raising her hand.

Jack's eyes grew wide as the pain coursed through his body. He fell to his knees doubled over in pain. "What are you doing to him?" Elsa yelled. "Stop, it you're hurting him!" She screamed.

Odette laughed. "That's the point. He must learn to behave." Elsa squinted her eyes in anger as Odette watched Jack in pain on the floor with pleasure. Elsa walked behind her and grabbed a chunk of her hair slamming her into the wall. Jack could finally catch his breath as Odette's eye contact broke.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Elsa screamed at Odette, who just barely stood from getting thrown into the wall.

Odette wiped some blood from her face that quickly disappeared. "Wrong move, princess." Odette said about to raise her hand.

Jack stood. "Are you really going to be the one who goes against Proteus's wishes and hurt a human in their own home." Jack said weak from the pain but quickly getting it back.

Odette huffed. "The council wishes to see you on your latest fail to our kind." Odette said before disappearing.

God I don't like her. Well I guess thats the point of a villian right.

Why is she so mean. I mean, gosh.

What's your theories on Odette's backstory? I might use one of them.

Was your theory from the last one right?

What did Odette say to criminalize jack beside the obvious

what could happen to Elsa

No I am not ripping of Twilight


	6. Chapter 6

A Promise To Keep

Chapter 6

A Disney Crossover including

Jack Kristoff Flynn Hiro Proteus Prince Charming Adam

Elsa Anna Rapunzel Merida Odette Giselle

Elsa ran to Jack's side. "Are you okay. What did she do." Elsa asked grabbing a hold of him so he wouldn't fall.

Jack laughed. "You must seriously...have a death wish." He said stabilizing himself. Some vampires have powers. You just witnessed Odette's." Elsa mumbled a few choice words under her breath. "What was that?" Jack asked with a laugh.

Elsa laughed. "Nothing." The her laughed faded. "Who are the council?" Elsa asks. A worried look on her face. Jack's eyes widen. He darts from Elsa to the bedroom. Elsa follows. "What, what is it. Isn't it just like court or something. I mean you would just get like 3 months or a fine right?" Elsa asks. She really didn't understand. Jack was stuffing clothes into a bag. "Where are you going?"

Jack began to laugh slowly but then progressed into a slight cry. "I am most defiantly not worried about me." Jack said.

Elsa took a closer look and sighed. Her clothing. "I'm going." she said with a sad look.

Jack stood and embraced her. "I can't go with you. They can't find you. They can't do that to you, what they did to me." Jack began to cry even more, "I can't lose you to." He said. "Not after what they did to Giselle."

Elsa looked at him confused. "I thought she died of sickness." Elsa said

Jack sighed and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "After I fell through the ice, and became me. Odette found me first. That's why I am what I am." He said looking into Elsa's crystal blue eyes. He thought back to the first years of his vampire life. "I refused to go with Odette. I tried to reject what I was. This only made it worse that no one could see me. I saw Giselle and well..."

Flash Back Time

don't kill me

Jack walked down the street of the old village he had grown up in, but he didn't recognize anyone, or anywhere. "Excuse me, can you tell where I am." Jack asked a man. The man of course couldn't see him. Jack tried to talk to the man again but he walks straight through Jack. Jack gasped seeing these people walk straight him. He ran off.

When he heard someone yell for him. "Hey, hey, you." Jack turned around to see a young girl around the age of 16. Her long golden orange hair had flowers in it and maybe a leaf or two. She wore a pink dress that dragged on the floor. "Yes, you with the white hair." She said coming up to Jack. He was so confused. Could she really see him. Why couldn't any one else see him.

Jack looked at her confused. "Umm, hi. Can you see me?" He asked suspiciously.

The girl laughed. "Yes, I mean. I have reasons while everyone else can't." She said with a smile.

"Wait why?" Jack asked.

The raise her eye brows and tilted her head to the side and grabbed a hold oh his arm. "Come on, I'll show you." She said dragging him away. People stared awkwardly as she ran with her arm out.

Jack and the girl reached a field just a little ways away where a tree stood in the meadow with a magnificent house inside it. Jack stood and stared in amazement. "You _live_ here?" He asked the girl who was opening the door.

She laughed. "Yep, most witches live in something involving an element." She said tapping on the tree with one knuckle. "I prefer earth over the others. I couldn't imagine living in a volcano." She said leading Jack inside. "It's dark for my taste."

Jack laughs. "The hot boiling lava has nothing to do with it."

She laughs and leads him into a back room, where there are many books and potion bottles full of different colored liquids. "I don't understand why they call me a witch, I'm trying to help people. And frankly I'm doing a better job of it then those lousy medicine man in town." She said when their was a knock on the door. She looked up in confusion but then brushed it off.

She ran toward the door and opened it seeing a small boy. "Hi, Giselle." He said as she opened the door.

She tussled the little boys brown hair. "Hey Caspian. Whats the problem?" She asked.

Caspian looked down at his clothing. "Mom's sick, she wont get out of bed and her eyes are matted shut. Do you have something for that?" He asked hopefully.

Giselle thought for a moment. Then snapped her fingers in realization. "Goodnick oil." She said as darted into the other room where Jack waited. "Quick toss me the purpleish blue one." She said pointing to a vial behind him. He turned, grabbed it and tossed it to her. "Thanks." She said racing back to the door. "Here you go." She said handing it to the boy. "Make her drink this twice a day for three days that should do the trick." She said as the boy handed her a golden coin.

Caspian smiled. "Thanks Giselle." Then he darted off.

"Giselle huh." Jack said when he left. Leaning up against a pillar.

"Yep. Now an explanation. You're dead huh." She said to Jack.

He looked at her with confusion. "How can I be dead?" Giselle explained that witch's can see those who hadn't crossed over whether they want to or not. Others can't. Jack didn't understand but it was nice to be with someone who would ignore him. A few days later Jack's throat was killing hi. He told Giselle that he was intensely thirsty. Some knocked on the door and he couldn't help it. His eyes changed to the dark shade of red and he pounced on them, biting. Giselle gasped as her customer dropped dead. Jack looked up at her. His eyes back to the same ocean blue. "I... I don't know what happened everything went fuzzy." He told her.

That was when Odette appeared in Giselle's home. Telling Jack he can't be trusted to be around human's any longer without exposing their secret. Odette disappeared after Jack said he wouldn't turn Giselle. Odette when to the town an exclaimed that Giselle was a witch, practicing witchcraft in her home and how she had killed a man on her doorstep with just one look. The towns people showed up at her home with rope and pitch forks. Jack was freaking out telling Giselle to run or do something, but her pride was to great and she would never lay a hand on a person even if they deserved it. Jack couldn't do anything about it as they tied Giselle to the stake above them. Odette grabbing a hold of Jack's arms and causing him to feel immense pain as he stared up at Giselle's burning body.

Sorry guy's that was harsh.

Odette is just a horrible person I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

A Promise To Keep

Chapter 7

Disney Crossover including

Jack Kristoff Flynn Hiro Proteus Prince Charming Adam

Elsa Anna Rapunzel Merida Odette Giselle

Elsa gasped. "Oh my god! Jack I'm so sorry." She said wrapping her arms around Jack who silently sobbed.

"She was my friend and they took her from me. I couldn't take it if they took you from me." Jack said looking into Elsa's crystal blue eyes.

Odette appeared into the Victorian building again. "Who does that girl think she is. I hope Jack is ready for heart break." She said walking into the main room.

"What is it?" Adam asked her seeing her troubled look.

Odette runs to him. Acting helpless. "It's Jack, he is running off with that _human_ he doesn't care about the secret. And he says, he will expose him self if he wishes."

Proteus thinks for a moment. "He is a danger to our secret. Odette you know where he is, take Adam and go get them. Both of them." Proteus says waving his hand to her.

Adam stands and grasps his hand. She whispers the location in his ear and they are gone.

Jack has the bag packed and is walking Elsa to the door. "No, I don't want to go without you." Elsa said putting her foot down.

Jack groaned. "Not this again. Elsa please. I swear I would go with you if I could but you can't be here when..." Suddenly Adam and Odette show up. "When that happens." Jack said gesturing to Odette and Adam.

Adam looked from Jack to the suitcase he was carrying. "You were right Odette. Grab a hold of him."

Odette smiled as she grabbed a hold of Jack's sweater. Elsa started backing up and running when Adam grabbed a hold of her. She flailed and kicked. "Kill her already!" Odette yelled.

Adam held her tighter. "No, you know it's Jack's right." Adam said as he touched Odette they disappeared.

The reappeared at the Victorian building in the hall. Elsa felt like she had fallen through space. Adam still had a tight hold on her. "Where am I suppose to go?" Elsa said harshly to Adam gesturing to his hold on her with a glare. Adam let go of her harshly but Odette still had a hold of Jack.

Elsa and Jack were led into the big room where Proteus and Prince Charming sat. The table had been removed and their were three large chairs and a small chair for Odette. Which left one for Adam. Adam moved his hand in a downward motion and a wall of rock closed off the entrance to the hallway. Elsa stared back as the wall hit the ground. Adam and Odette took their seats as Prince Charming stood to address Jack and Elsa. "What do you propose to do about this Jack." He said waving his hand to Elsa.

Jack growled. "She has a name." Jack said. "She is not a thing. She is a person." Jack said hiding his fury.

Prince Charming leaned foreword on the table. "Does it look like I care." The price said with a sneer as he looked over Elsa like she was a piece of meat or worse.

Jack grabbed a hold of Elsa and put her behind him. "You can't make me do anything to her. I won't do it."

Prince Charming laughed. A wide grin passed Odette's smug little face. "We have our ways." The prince said gesturing to Proteus. "Make him bow before me."

Proteus rubbed the back of his neck. He hated the way he was forced to treat people. He looked over at Odette she raised her hands proving that if he didn't there would be consciences. Proteus raised his hand but had a sorrow filled look on his face.

Jack lost control of himself as Proteus concentrated. Jack tried to fight it but he fell to his knees anyway. He wasn't in pain, just couldn't control his body. Jack looked up and glared at Prince Charming. His eyes full of hatred.


	8. Chapter 8

A Promise To Keep

Chapter 8

Wow, well then. Proteus has a cool power right.

Oh what if Elsa became a vampire. What would her power be?

Any Ideas?

Prince Charming laughed. "See now that is better." He said walking down the steps toward Jack and Elsa. "Isn't it simpler, to just be ruled and not fight back." The prince said kicking Jack in the stomach. Jack groaned in pain gritting his teeth but he doesn't speak.

Elsa can do all she can to bite back her tongue. "Is this really necessary." Proteus asked Prince Charming. The prince just huffed as Proteus put his hand down. Jack slowly took control of his own body but still didn't dare get up.

Prince charming kicked Jack again, causing him to fall backward onto the hard floor. Elsa jumped in front of Jack. "That's enough." She said looking into Prince Charming's eyes with hate.

Jack stood slowly. Grabbing a hold of Elsa's arm to steady himself as his strength returned rapidly. "Do you really need you're girl friend to fight your battles for you, Jack." A slight laugh escaped Odette. Jack just glared at him as he let go of her arm. " Now Jack, you know our laws Jack, and you put that law in danger." The Prince said circling Jack and Elsa. His hands folded behind him as he walked. "You know what must happen now." He raised his hand, Adam, Proteus, and Odette rose from their chairs and started walking toward them.

Elsa looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked no one in particular.

Odette laughed as she grabbed a hold of Elsa's arms, pulling them behind her so she can't use any ice magic. "Oh dear." she said as Adam gabbed a hold of Elsa also. Proteus stood by, just in case. "Didn't your dear old husband tell you, Princess?" Odette said. "You must join us." She whispered into Elsa's ear.

Elsa's eyes grew wide. She remembered the horrible pain that painted her cousin-in-law's face only a few hours ago. She was terrified. She looked to Jack's face for comfort. His face was twisted with frustration an pain for not knowing what to do. Elsa fought against Adam and Odette who held her still. She kicked and wriggled as they held her down. "If you don't Jack, I will." Prince Charming said flashing his fangs with a smile. "And I don't know what will be left over after I'm done." He said winking at Jack.

Jack glanced over a Proteus needing help. Proteus just looked down, what could he do. "Can't we just let this drop." Proteus said shuffling his feet.

The prince's smile faded as he looked toward Proteus, he closed his eyes tightly. "And do what, Proteus, let them leave and not answer for what they had done. What do you think she'll do then?" Prince charming exclaimed.

Proteus looked away. Odette huffed. "We don't have all night." Odette said agitated.

Prince Charming flicked his hands as fire engulfed his hand. "We're waiting Jack." The Prince said gesturing toward Elsa. "And if you wait any longer. I am in the mood for barbecue."

Jack looked at Elsa then to the Prince as he walked toward Elsa. Tears filling his eyes. Odette tilted her head to the side waiting. "I'm so sorry." He said opening his mouth.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

NOOOOOOOO!

WHAT IS THIS GAHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

A Promise To Keep

Chapter 9

oh gosh ahhh!

Elsa clenched her eyes closed tight, waiting for the pain. She felt Jack's breath on her neck and took a deep breath. She wondered if it would be her last. When Jack pulled away quickly. "I can't. You can't make me do this. I love her." Jack said to the prince.

Elsa relaxed opening her eyes and looking at Jack. A slight smile crossed her face. Odette glared at Jack. "That's real sweet." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Elsa's head still tilted to the side in her hand. "But I'm tired of waiting." She said digging her fangs into Elsa's neck.

Adam gasped and jumped back. Elsa screamed in pain. Jack felt his heart in his throat as Elsa dropped to the floor. Blood pouring from her neck. Jack looked from Elsa to Odette who wiped the blood from her face. "You monster!" He yelled as he launched himself at at her. He wrapped his hands around her neck. "I'll kill you!" He said cutting off her air supply. Odette's face turned red.

Adam and Proteus grabbed him and through him off her. Odette sat up coughing and hacking with her hand on her throat. Adam ran to help her up but she just shoved him off of her. Her blonde hair everywhere. Proteus had a hold of Jack. "Calm down." Proteus whispered. Jack's body calmed but his anger still boiled under his skin. Glaring angrily at Odette for what she had done. Jack shoved Proteus off of him.

"Let me kill him! I swear it would be enjoyable." Odette yelled. Adam holding her back. The prince looked at Jack with disappointment. Jack and Proteus faced the Prince, Adam, and Odette with Elsa laying on the ground behind them.

"What do you say sir." Adam said barely being able to control Odette.

"Calm yourself. Odette. He will get what's coming to him." The prince said. Odette settled herself but still felt as if she wanted to bite Jack's head off. Jack's eye caught something. Proteus saw it to. He stuck his hand behind him and held him still with his power. Jack and Proteus watched as Elsa lowly and quietly lifted herself off the floor. She slowly walked up behind Odette, he fangs bared. She dug them deep into the back of her neck. Odette screamed in pain.

Proteus let go of Jack quickly and stuck his hands out to the prince and Adam holding them in place. "Ten minutes Jack!" He yelled. He forced Adam to raise the wall. Odette's life light left her eyes as she fell to the floor.

Jack ran to Elsa pulling on her arm for them to leave. "Proteus. Come on!" Jack yelled as they ran for the door. Proteus walked over to them his hands still pointed at the Prince and Adam. He Forced Adam to lower the wall. A few actually.

"Proteus!" The prince yelled unable to move. "Proteus! You will pay for this!" Until the way broke the connection.

"That wall won't by us much time." Proteus said running after Jack and Elsa. "Turn left." He said as they took a sharp left. They heard the walls beginning to rise.

They saw light up ahead and picked up speed when their was a giant rock suddenly in front of them. Then clapping behind them. "You almost got out didn't you. I expected this from you Jack, but Proteus." He tusked.

Adam huffed and puffed with anger after the death of Odette. He glared at Elsa who still wore her blood on her lips. "That one's mine." He said pointing to Elsa before kicking a rock in Proteus's direction. He dove underneath it. Adam slammed a rock up by stomping his foot and driving him into the ceiling. He was knocked out cold. Blood dripping from Proteus's forehead but the wound quickly disappeared.

Jack and Elsa looked at the prince and Adam with fear. Jack through his arm out to them. Sending a block of ice through the air at the prince.


	10. Chapter 10

A Promise to keep

Chapter 10

Disney crossover if it wasn't already obvious

The prince's own hand shot up melting the ice. Adam launched him self at Elsa, teeth bared. Elsa slid under him. Shooting ice in his direction. He threw up a wall of rock and walked toward her behind the cover of it. No ice hitting him just encasing the rock. Jack shot more ice in the princes direction. He melted it with such heat it became water before him. Elsa was getting backed up into a corner. She started flicking her wrist, trying to find her vampiric power because her ice wasn't working. She flicked harder and harder when a shot of lighting escaped her hand she smiled and fired it into the rock digging through and into Adam's body he stumbled back. She shot another bolt into his heart. His body electrocuted and his heart burst.

Adam fell to the floor when Elsa looked over at Jack. He fought hard until a ball of fire hit the side of his face. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Jack fell back then the prince fired another ball of fire burning Jacks flesh. He took a step forward stepping on his chest. Jack howled in pain as the prince's boot pressed against his horrible burn.

Before Elsa could do anything Jack was up in the air and The prince had dug his teeth into Jack's neck. He screamed in pain. Elsa shot a bolt of lighting in his direction. Jack fell to the floor into the water from his melted ice. His own vampiric power. Elsa ran to jack cradling his head in her lap. His breathing was shallow. Their was to much blood and he wouldn't heal quick enough. The prince had dodged the bolt and laughed. "What a loving scene." He said talking about Elsa and Jack together for the last time. "At least you will die together." He said taking a step foreword into the water. Elsa's light bulb flickered. She smiled. "That's right. Enjoy your last moments together. Any last words?"

Elsa laughed placing a hand in the water. "Yeah, I prefer crispy." She said as a shot of lighting came from her hand electrocuting the water. The Prince twitched as his body was being electrocuted. The smell of burning flesh only increased. The prince fell to the floor. The rock walls had fallen back into the earth. Elsa turned her attention toward Jack. "Jack, Jack. Don't you quit on me now." She said moving his hair from his face.

Jack reached up and placed his shaking hand on her face. "Hey hey." He said to her as she cried. He wiped a tear from her eye. "We will see each other again." He said with a smile. His eyes losing their crystal blue color. "That's a promise to keep." He said looking up at the ceiling as Giselle's face appeared in front of him. Elsa's cries magnified as Jack stopped moving. He watched the scene by Giselle's side.

"I wish I could stay." He said to her. Elsa completely oblivious to the whole ordeal.

Giselle smiled. "I know, Jack but we must take our leave." She said grabbing a hold of Jack's hand and leading him down a hallway. Jack turned and blew a kiss at Elsa before the door to the hall slamed.


End file.
